


First Fake Date

by ActingItUp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Date, First Meetings, M/M, kinda...., the rating is for the like.... one curse word i use lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: David Jacobs gets stood up on a date. Jack Kelly comes along to save the day.





	First Fake Date

“I don’t know, Kath. The poor guy has been here for more than two hours.”

Jack stared at the man sitting by himself at a table for two in the middle of the dining room. Jack had been at the restaurant for about two hours himself, catching up with friends. But they’d seen the waitress keep going back to the table and refilling the guy’s water and smiling apologetically. Jack felt terrible. He didn’t look like a bad guy, and Jack couldn’t imagine who would stand up someone so obviously gorgeous.

“Jack, just let him be. It’s none of our business-- Hey, where are you going?” Katherine frowned as Jack got up without sparing her a glance. “Jack!”

“Out for a smoke.”

“I thought you quit?”

“Mhm.” Jack hummed as he ducked his head and left the restaurant. Katherine huffed and sipped her wine, asking a passing waiter for her check.

\--

“Just... Just five more minutes. I’m so sorry.” David looked up at the waitress, trying to swallow down the tears of embarrassment that sprung to his eyes.

“Of course,” she replied, in that sympathetic way that made David sick.

He pulled out his phone again for the fifteenth time in the past three minutes.

_Where are you?_

_Are you still coming?_

_At least let me know you’re alive._

Still no response to his texts. He’d had 3 glasses of wine while he sat, and probably at least a gallon of water. This was supposed to be his third date with his new boyfriend, if he could even be called that. David had never been so embarrassed in his life.

He glanced around the restaurant for lack of anything better to do. He caught a few people quickly turning their eyes back to their meals and just knew they had been staring. David grit his teeth. The last thing he wanted was people’s pity.

He’d made up his mind. When the waitress came back, he’d ask for the bill. And he’d make sure to leave her a big tip.

“I am so sorry I’m late.” A man, someone David had never seen before, came strutting towards his table, looking apologetic. “The fuckin’ MTA... Well, you know. Always late, no matter how early you get there. Then I ended up on the wrong train because I wasn’t paying any attention and I went uptown instead and--”

“I’m sorry?” David blinked as the strange man slid into the chair opposite him.

The man smiled as he opened the menu at his place and whispered. “I’m Jack, your new date, here to save the day.”

David could only stare at him while he went on about his supposed “adventure” in trying to get to the restaurant to make the date on time-- loud enough so half the restaurant could hear. _Who was this man and why was he doing this?_

David finally found it in him to clear his throat. “Um, it’s okay.” He gave a weak smile then lowered his voice. “You really don’t have to do this. I can get on fine on my own.”

“You looked miserable, I’m only trying to help,” Jack offered, sounding oddly sincere. He set down his menu. “I can go, though. If you were about to leave or--”

“No!” David surprised himself at how desperate he sounded. For now, he was going to blame it on the wine. “I uh... I appreciate what you’re doing, but you... I don’t even know you!”

“Name’s Jack Kelly. And your name is?”

“David Jacobs.”

“There, now we ain’t strangers.” Jack smiled again, charming and endearing. The smile alone is mostly what convinced David to just go along with the whole charade. After all, it was saving him from even more of an embarrassing evening. He still blamed it on the wine.

The waitress came by the table, looking far more happy than she really had a right to be about the private lives of strangers she was waiting on. “I assume we’re ready to order now?”

\--

The sort-of-date went off without a hitch. Jack, unexpectedly, had a great time. David was attractive, educated, well-spoken (even when half drunk on wine), and _God_ , was he funny. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard. Even David seemed to be having a good time, despite the circumstances.

Katherine had left the restaurant ages ago, letting Jack know via text. He’d almost had to cut the evening short in order to walk her home like he’d promised, but Katherine was adamant that he enjoy his “date”. Though Jack hardly considered this a real date, he was also grateful he would get to spend more time in David’s company. He was considerably less thrilled about how he’d now owe Katherine a favor.

They talked about their jobs and their lives. David worked at a newspaper company and was in college studying journalism. Jack worked at a children’s shelter and for a few non-profits in his spare time. Jack had been at the restaurant to catch up with his friends from his old foster home-- all of whom had gone home before Jack had pulled his stunt as David’s pretend boyfriend. David’s real boyfriend, Jack discovered, had been late by 2 hours and 45 minutes. Jack was supportive-- and maybe a bit too encouraging-- as David went on about how he was going to end things with him. David learned Jack had two cats he was allergic to, but would never re-home. Jack learned David had pet fish and felt bad every time he ate sushi.

The restaurant was starting to completely clear out as their waitress came by the table with their check. “We’re starting to close up, but you guys take your time, okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll be out of your hair as soon as we pay.” Jack smiled at her as he reached for his wallet.

As the waitress walked away, David frowned at him. “And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Jack looked between the check and David. “Paying for the food? And the half bottle of wine you apparently drank.” Jack laughed.

“Let me pay for it. You’ve already done enough for me tonight, I don’t need a stranger to pay for my food too.” David reached his hand out for the check.

“You’re cute when you’re huffy like that, Dave, but this is a date and I was the one who was “late”, so I’ll pay.” Jack stuck his credit card into the holder and grinned at David. “‘Sides, I sat and listened to you talk about Wicked the musical for _far_ too long for us to still be strangers.”

David tried to keep the frown on his face. It wasn’t his fault he’d seen the show the day prior and hadn’t had a chance to talk about it with anyone yet. But he couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore and he was lost in a fit of giggles- which seemed contagious, as Jack joined in.

“You could have told me to stop!” David fake-pouted at him.

“Nah. I’ve seen the show three times, and I could still listen to the way you talk about it for _days_.” Jack had his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand, smiling at David.

Whoever this angel was, David would be sure to thank God for him later.

\--

They left the restaurant and began their walk down the still busy streets to the nearest subway entrance.They were still laughing and joking and smiling at each other. Jack was actually disappointed that the night had to end.

“I actually really enjoyed tonight,” Jack mused, looking up at the sky and wishing he could see the stars past all the light pollution.

“Me too,” David said, sounding more timid than he had all evening. “I can’t thank you enough for what you did. And I don’t just mean pretending to be my date. You showed me a really great time tonight, which probably wouldn’t have happened otherwise. So... Thank you.” David stopped in front of Jack and awkwardly held out his hand to him. Jack could see his face was tinged with pink. _He really is cute_ , Jack noted.

“Of course, Davey.” He shook David’s hand and their touch lingered for just a moment too long. They stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, a few people walking past them and grumbling for them to move, but they hardly noticed.

Jack spoke first, clearing his throat. “So, uh... Maybe if you wanna try and make it up to me... We could do this again? Sometime? Maybe?” Jack laughed self consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I had a lot of fun, and we could go to a movie or grab dinner again... Oh!” Jack snapped his fingers with a grin. “Or we could see a show together!”

David smiled shyly. “Are you asking me out? Like on a _real_ date? Not just a pretend one?”

“Uh...” Jack laughed once, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, guess I am.” When David didn’t respond right away, Jack cleared his throat. “I-I mean, it don’t gotta be anything serious or nothing, but I just had a fun time tonight, more fun than I’ve had in a while, and I just thought that it’d be good to get to know you more and everything--”

“How about tomorrow?”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?

“Tomorrow. Are you free?”

Jack grinned, sounding unashamedly excited. “Absolutely.”

“Then it’s a date.” David smiled coyly, then held out his hand. “Your phone, please.”

Jack fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to David, who promptly typed in his phone number. He handed the phone back and smiled again.

“Text me later okay?”

“How can I be sure you didn’t give me a fake number?” Jack teased.

David only laughed. “It _would_ be fitting, as my fake boyfriend.” He leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek. “I’m going to miss my train.” He walked backwards, smiling at Jack, not wanting to lose sight of the man who’d saved his night, even if he had to risk walking into someone. “Even if it’s “always late.”” He gave Jack a pointed look, making him chuckle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Davey.” Jack waved, sad to watch David leave. Just three hours ago, they’d been total strangers who just happened to be in the same restaurant. And now... Well. Jack certainly didn’t believe in most fairy tales, but if love at first sight was something that happened, this was the closest Jack had ever come to experiencing it.

“See you tomorrow, Jack!” David waved back then turned and half jogged down to the subway.

Jack pulled out his phone as he idly walked down the street and typed out a message to David, laughing to himself at the heart emoji next to the name.

_Jacobi’s for lunch? I know the owner and he has the best subs in all of NY_

The response was almost immediate.

_You’re not gonna stand me up again, right? ;)_

Jack barked out a laugh, not able to help himself. A few people passing by glanced at him as he replied.

_Not in a million years._


End file.
